


It's been a while.

by ShamelessBurrito



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pharmercy, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, a bit of angst, soft, they're both tired and need a nap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessBurrito/pseuds/ShamelessBurrito
Summary: When Fareeha get’s hurt and she doesn’t think it’s bad and Angela needs to keep up with the stubborn Amari. Both value their friendship, but neither thought about acting on any of their feelings. They both realise it's been a while since they spent time together. Slow burn.Everything will be about Pharmercy, but background relationships and other characters will be present.





	1. Stubborn Amari

The low hum of VTOL’s engines sounded throughout the hold area. The roaring shouts of Reinhardt's could be heard even down in the most deserted parts of the huge ship. The whole team was getting back to the watchpoint after a successful mission and nobody seemed to care about how tired they were. Zarya and Reinhardt were arm wrestling on the debriefing table in the main area, while Tracer cheered on them piloting the ship. Even the old Commander Morrison seemed to be in a good mood, as he sat on the couch looking closely at the duel.

"Please do not strain anything, I would prefer not having you in the infirmary just because you went too far," Angela sighed, knowing that she might as well not say anything, either of the two wouldn't dare to give up. She came up behind Winston asking how far from the base were they. Estimated time of arrival: 22 minutes.

"You are still coming in for a check-up when we get there," Mercy glared at Reinhardt, who just smiled putting all of his force in the death grip he was in with Zarya. Neither of them seemed to budge, but the grin on Zarya's face showed that she was having fun.

"Don't worry, my friend! I got this under control!" the old man roared trying to glare down the Russian wrestler.

"Yes mooom!" Hana smirked from the corner she was sitting in together with Lucio. Angela just put her fingers to the bridge of her nose. She loved whole of the Overwatch family they created, the old and the new additions, but after the recall first week of their comeback she became like mother to the younger members of the team, and after three months of operations she still couldn't get used to being called 'mom'. Even Bastion who seemed to be only understood by Lucio and Zenyatta, beeped happily and waved his armoured hand at her, seemingly saying something polite.

She glared at the two youngsters that were lost in their world. "I'm not letting anyone go this time." Angela sat down in her usual spot, close to the big door. She looked around giving each of them a quick glance turning on her visor and checking their vitals. Everyone seemed to be a bit bruised maybe had a few cuts, but they all seemed to be in the best condition they could, after the hell they just went through. Angela felt like she was missing something. Something or someone.

"Did anyone see Pharah?" she tried not to look as concerned as she was.

"She went downstairs, said she needed... HA! TAKE THAT!" Hana started to explain, tapping at the handheld game. "... some time off."

"Ten minutes to landing!" Winston shouted from his chair. Angela decided she still had the time to find and check-up on Fareeha. She was excited when she first heard that she was going to join them, but she never expected to be hit with the familiar feeling from seven years ago. The feeling like her whole world was shaking and she couldn't think straight. That feeling that only came to her when she was around Pharah. The once small child that wanted to find justice in the wretched world. Now a grown-up and battle-hardened warrior, with perfectly curved jawline and that long stare that seemed to look right into your soul. Angela melted under that stare. As much as she didn't want to squander their friendship, she stopped lying to herself and admitted that she indeed might have had feelings for Fareeha, which were more than just friendship. She came down the stairs into the hold area, only to find Pharah halfway lying on one of the chairs still fully in her armour.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked quietly, voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine,” came the even quieter response. "I'm just tired."

"You went ahead without backup, are you sure nothing happened?" there was a moment during their mission when Pharah suddenly disappeared from any radar. The only indication that she didn't go AWOL was Jack's 'I sent her ahead, she will be back in a moment’ when Angela gazed at him ready to find her at all costs. After they got back onto their transport Fareeha hasn't said a word and disappeared somewhere. Angela didn't have the time to even check if she needed any immediate help. Jack reassured her that Fareeha would say so if that was the case. Maybe she just needed some time alone.

"I'm fine," the all known answer that Pharah had perfected.

* * *

 

They landed inside the base not much after. Winston took to unpacking and restocking their equipment. The whole team getting ready for celebration. Angela wandered off to the medbay to take a shower before starting to take anyone for a visit. 'At least I can get the dirt and blood off myself' she thought sighing. She was tired. After having twenty minutes to herself and barely putting on a fresh coat, there was already people waiting in the med bay for her. Everyone was eager to join the celebration and probably the drinking festival that was going to start soon. She couldn't blame them. They all had their own methods to relax, she would rather sit down in peace and quiet and read. She was happy about the mission ending well and that there weren’t any casualties, but she didn't feel the need to drink till she passed out. Something tugged her at the corner of her mind telling her to still be cautious.

"Doctor! You should join us!" Zarya roared when she finished filling her medical report and telling her she's done. Angela felt a big hand on her arm. Strong but gentle. Zarya smiled from ear to ear when she turned around to look at her.

"I will think about it" Mercy replied with the same wide smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. She didn't mind joining their drinking from time to time, but not today. She saw Zarya scrunching her brows looking at her expecting a different reply.

"Aleks, I'm sure Angela will join us if she will want to," Mei's voice sounded softly from the couch near the entrance.

"Sorry." the big Russian woman suddenly became much smaller than she was. "I'm just worried our dear doctor will become a social recluse. That's all."

"I'm just tired Aleksandra. I'll join you next time." Angela smiled at her, knowing she meant well. She knew them both, and she knew she didn't need to pretend in front of them. She was a human after all and she wasn't perfect. She said her goodnights with them, knowing that they were last to wait. Turning off the light in the medbay she went into her office, too tired to make the extra trip to her quarters. The moonlight let her navigate to her couch, where she fell silently covering her eyes with her arm. All the fatigue making her let out all the air out her lungs and breathing in again. It was a long day. All that she wanted was to close her eyes and fall asleep. During her hazy state in between sleep and consciousness a thought hit her.

'Fareeha'

She stood up in a second feeling dizziness hit her head. The Egyptian soldier haven't shown up in the medbay since they landed. Nobody even mentioned anything about her throughout all the visits. 'Maybe she just went to sleep,' Angela knew that Pharah wasn't one to say that she's hurt, but at the same time maybe she was just as tired as Mercy was. 'What if she is hurt?' sudden panic went through her mind. Fareeha even with her reluctance to admitting to being wounded, didn't have the habit of missing the after-mission check-up. Even if it was just a formality, she knew that writing reports is part of the job. She grabbed a first aid kit from her desk and her big fluffy sweater that replaced the white medical coat that was laying on the ground. Never knowing when she even managed to take it off. Leaving the medbay she heard the sounds of music and laughter in the far end of the corridor. At least the rest were enjoying themselves. She went the other way following path to the living quarters and found herself in front of Fareeha's door. 'What was she going to say when she opens it?' Angela felt out of place. 'She's an adult I can't treat her like a child and scold her'. Biting her lip, she knocked on the door without realizing what was she doing. She heard a quiet thump of metal hitting the floor and a few moments later the door opened. Fareeha was standing in front of her, slouching and holding herself up by the wall. Her eyes were dark, and she looked like she hasn't slept for the past few days. As much as Angela felt confused and lost before knocking on the door it got replaced by worry and concern.

"Fareeha, I..." she wanted to say something that would make the soldier feel better, but words got stuck in her throat. Pharah in all of her might looked powerful and intimidating, but the person in front of her was just a shadow of that image.

"Angela" she paused for a moment, looking like she found her salvation. "I didn't expect you here."

"I expected you at the infirmary," the doctor answered quietly, squeezing the first aid kit. 'Why are we doing this, she should be lying in bed, she's hurt. Stop pretending in front of me.'

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." at this Angela barely kept her calm demeanour.

"You are hurt," it wasn't a question, it was an accusation. 'Why didn't you tell me. I don't want you to feel this pain.' Angela's mind was filled with different thoughts. Fareeha just stood there in front of her barely holding herself upwards, she could have stopped it, she could have caught her on the battlefield. In between bullets and rockets, in between the roaring of Raptora's engines, she could have found her and helped her. Yet here they were. Standing in front of each other, not sure how to continue this. Fareeha noticed the red aid kit in Angela's palm. She didn't say anything anymore, she moved to the side letting the blonde in. The door shutting slowly behind them. Angela put an arm around her and helped her settle on the bed. Slowly she took in the soldier's room. A punching bag in the corner next to a window that was looking out at the cliffs outside, the moon high up in the sky lit it just enough not to turn on the lights. One of the windows open letting a cold sea breeze inside. It was much messier than she expected, clothes sprawled on the floor with drawers and wardrobe open. It looked more like a teenager's room. A desk next to the bed with tons of pictures hanging above it, of her mother, of Overwatch old and new, of her team at Helix, of Egypt. Just looking at them Angela realized that Fareeha may have not been very talkative and social, but she appreciated and loved her family and friends. Angela took notice of one picture especially. She and Fareeha were standing just outside the huge VTOL with arms hung around each other and big grins on their faces. 'Our first day back together at Overwatch' Angela thought fighting tears. Her foot hit something hard and metal underneath the bed, when Fareeha was settling down. She looked down and the realization downed on her. It was part of the Raptora. A usually polished back plate of the armour was laying on the floor. Bended and ruptured in the ways it wasn't supposed to be, dirty and bloody. Angela wanted to ask what happened but the look on Fareeha's face told her there were more important things now. The Egyptian was laying on her stomach breathing heavily and making quiet wheezing sounds. No more 'I'm fine', just deep brown eyes looking directly at her. No lying, no pretending. Just Fareeha, hurt and defeated. Angela forgot about everything, focusing just on her goal of getting her back to health. She brought the top Fareeha was wearing upwards showing all of her back. Feeling blood in her mouth she realized how hard she bit down on her lip when she saw it. Bruises, scrapes and cuts were everywhere, it seemed as if the armour wasn't pierced fully but all the metal that was moved and bent lodged itself into Fareeha's body. The bottom of her back was a mess. Angela wanted to shout at her why she didn't say anything, but knew it wasn't going to help now. Mercy turned on the nightlight next to her and started with the wounds that cut through the skin. Blood already dried staining Fareeha's skin with deep red colour. She got up, feeling Fareeha's stare at her. She went to the bathroom grabbing a bowl from under the sink and filling it with cold water. Not daring to look in the mirror, she felt like it was her fault, she should be in the med bay the moment they landed. A towel that was hanging on the shower's bar seemed good enough to clean the wounds. She came back setting the bowl on the nightstand and getting to fixing the state Fareeha was in. Through the whole process of cleaning, disinfecting, spraying with painkiller meds and bandaging, Fareeha didn't make a sound, with her eyes firmly locked on Angela. Slim fingers working with precision not to cause any unnecessary pain to the soldier. A deep breath left Pharah's mouth.

"I'm sorry." she turned her face the other way. Was it always this way between them, the silence filling in the blanks in their conversations, long looks exchanged, no hard topic touched, just running away. Angela's mind went on a tangent, she needed to get her on the medical table, do X-rays, check her lungs, the wheezing still present while she took shallow breaths. Her ribs could be broken, any reason that could cause her pain came to her mind in an instant. A warm hand gently caressing her cheek pulled her out of it. Fareeha swiped the tear away from her face, looking at her again.

"I'm sorry." she repeated, gently squeezing her hand. They interlaced their fingers, Angela felt how her heart started slowing down, only Fareeha calmed her down like this.

"I need to get you to the infirmary," she said after a moment. "I need my staff, and you need an X-ray."

"We don't want to stop a party." Fareeha smiled weakly and Angela felt something inside of her start to boil.

"You are so stubborn," she raised her hand, pinching the bridge of her nose. She tapped her wristwatch and without thinking she called Mei. Moments later she saw the image of the Chinese scientist sitting on as she assumed Zarya's lap. She didn't turn on her camera.

"Angela! Did you decide to join us?" she was grinning, being squeezed by Zarya.

"Are you talking to the doctor?" the Russian chimed in sticking her head next to Mei's. Fareeha sighed deeply, turning her head away.

"Mei, I need you two to bring me a stretcher from the infirmary to Fareeha's room and my staff," suddenly the grins on both of their faces turned to expression of concern.

"Is everything alright?" Mei asked urging Zarya to get up.

"Yes," she answered looking at Fareeha's back. "No, I have it under control. Can you please not tell anyone else? I have a stubborn Amari under my care."


	2. You should rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fareeha get’s hurt and she doesn’t think it’s bad and Angela needs to keep up with the stubborn Amari. Both value their friendship, but neither thought about acting on any of their feelings. They both realise it's been a while since they spent time together. Slow burn.
> 
> Everything will be about Pharmercy, but background relationships and other characters will be present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Angela seeks out Fareeha and they find themselves alone for the first time in a while. Both of them not wanting for it to be under those circumstances. They both realise the comfortable feeling between them.

The door opened without any knocking, Zarya pushed in the hovering stretcher next to the bed and Mei came in right behind her.

"Thought you'd need it," Mei whispered as she passed Angela the Caduceus staff. Comfort of having it in her hand was overwhelming. "What happened?"

"I didn't ask," she said the truth. If she was to say why, she didn't know how to answer that. Mei didn't push further, as much as she wanted to, she knew it wasn't a good solution. They turned around to see that Zarya already helped Fareeha onto the stretcher. The bright yellow glow covered her bandaged back, and she let out a heavy sigh, feeling her body relaxing. Zarya was unusually silent pushing her friend on the stretcher all the way to the infirmary. Mei was just squeezing her arm with Angela firmly gripping her staff until her knuckles went white. The lights in the medbay turned on with a soft glow, and after Zarya helped Fareeha onto the medical table, Mercy told them that she can deal with the rest herself. She knew they would want to help, but she couldn't deal with three stubborn people at the same time. The couple left a bit unsure. The moment they were alone she turned on the X-ray and hooked her up to the IV.

"Angela," she heard the soft voice of the Egyptian when she looked at the pictures. Three ribs were cracked, she didn't dare to look her in the eye. Another one of those gentle caresses this time on her arm. "Angela."

The damage in the tissue was averted thanks to the Caduceus staff, her lungs didn't take any damage. This time she checked her throat and saw a red area around Fareeha's neck like someone tried to strangle her with a huge hand. That's where the wheezing sound came from. She pressed a button releasing a stream of nanites and painkillers into Fareeha’s system. She felt a squeeze on her arm.

"Please look at me," she heard a whispered request. Fighting Fareeha was pointless, trying to escape was out of question, Angela knew she had to look at her eventually. The only problem was that, that she was afraid, of the pain on her face, of the disappointment that Mercy didn't help her when she needed her. Mercy... the suit made her more than a doctor, in the field she was supposed to save those in need. Yet she didn't this time. Another gentle squeeze. Their eyes met.

"I'm sorry," this time Angela said that.

"What for?" confusion in Fareeha's eyes and her hand gripping her softly.

"I didn't help you, I should've..." she covered her eyes. A soft laughter filled the room, and she brought her head up. Fareeha exhaled like a huge weight was just taken down her shoulders.

"Is that why you don't want to look at me?" the only thing that she got in response was a nod from Angela and slim fingers interlacing with hers. A gentle brush of Angela’s lips on the top of her palm. Fareeha felt her cheeks going much warmer, she smiled softly. "It's not your fault. If someone is guilty it's me."

"You did what you had to do, I didn't even..."

“I followed an order from the commander, it wasn’t your fault,” Fareeha said firmly. “We both know if I didn't tell you I'm hurt, you wouldn't take it out of me no matter what," she smiled softly. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Angela leaned her head against her hand.

"I didn't think it's bad." she brushed away one of blonde strands from Angela's forehead. "I'm sorry."

"What am I going to do with you?” she sighed smiling back.

“Hopefully put me back together doctor?” Fareeha chuckled but stopped as she started gently coughing. Angela put a hand on her arm to make the soldier lay down fully on the table.

“I’ll send you my consultation fee,” the doctor whispered to herself as Fareeha slowly faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Fareeha woke up to a soft buzzing of the machinery of the medical table. A blanket was thrown over her and her head laid gently on a pillow that definitely wasn’t there before. The window at the far side of the medbay was halfway open and the morning sun was softly picking through the blinds. It was still very early. She tried to sit up but felt the bandages around her chest give too much resistance. She was sore all over, but at least the pain in her spine passed. She turned her head to look at Angela’s desk, not to be surprised that the doctor was soundly sleeping in her chair. ‘I should break that habit of hers,’ she thought, as she remembered how Angela tended to forget she had a bed. Then she thought about how the doctor came to check on her. She didn’t know what she was expecting, after not coming to the medbay. When she got off the ship the day before, she could barely walk. All that happened after Jack sent her to flank the enemy line. He wanted her to clear their path and she did. ‘Be quiet and don’t let them see you,’ he said. ‘You’re going in alone.’ The only thing she did not anticipate were the bounty hunters. In the middle of the chaos that erupted when she scrambled the enemy lines for her team to push in, she got ambushed. The huge man pulled her out of the air and right into his grip with a huge metal hook. He would have strangled her if she didn’t manage to fire a concussive blast and push him away. She gave herself enough time to run away, although moving back to the extraction point proved to be a painful challenge. The armour plate pierced her skin and pushed on her spine, numbing pain spreading over her back in waves. After getting into the ship she just fell unconscious in the hull. Jack never said a word to her. She didn’t blame him for the bold strategy, it did help limit the casualties, but something didn’t sit well with her about him. Angela stirred in her sleep, mumbling something incoherently and stopping her train of thought. It has been a while since the recall, and a while since they were in the same room alone together. Fareeha wished she could spend more time with Angela, but this wasn’t exactly what she imagined. She sighed and slowly pulled herself up this time with a better result. She stretched her arms and felt a dull pain in her chest.

“You should rest,” Angela’s voice sounded in the room. She turned around to see her, her eyes still closed and her head still resting on the table.

“Do you have super senses for when your patients move?” Fareeha chuckled asking. Regretting it after feeling the pain again.

“Only the stubborn ones,” doctor said, opening her eyes and sitting up. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Fareeha answered vaguely and pulled her legs off the medical table.

“Fareeha Amari, don’t cross me before my morning coffee,” Angela got up and strode to Fareeha’s side, blocking her from getting up. “No walking around, I need to check if everything is in order and then you can rest more.”

The soldier looked directly into Angela’s eyes. She never really paid attention to anyone’s eye colour, but the blue in Angela’s eyes was something else. They were looking at each other for a moment or two. Not in a hurry anywhere. The blinds on the window rattled in the wind. Gibraltar was getting cold.

“Please, I know you’re impatient when you have to rest, but let me have this,” her eyes were welling up. She looked really tired and like she herself needed medical attention. Fareeha put her legs back on the table and laid back down. She couldn’t fight Angela. The doctor had that effect on her. She smiled seeing the shocked expression at her compliance.

“You should rest too. In a bed, not at a desk," Fareeha said, letting Angela put her in the correct position for the scanner to work.

“I’m not the one that had fractured ribs and almost broke her spine,” she huffed and got back to her desk. Angela focused on the screen, the blue light shining bright on her face. Fareeha didn’t answer and laid still waiting for the results. “It looks like the fractures are healed, you will still feel pain in your chest, because the tissue is sensitive.”

“How long do you want me to rest?”

“Three days without heavy exercises, but you can go out for a run tomorrow morning if nothing gets bad, although I’d prefer if you didn’t do that either,” Angela got up and came to the table.

“Am I grounded?” Fareeha asked, her tone serious.

“Yes.” Angela turned off the machinery and helped her sit up. “Please take care of yourself, I don’t know what…” she didn’t finish her sentence and just looked away. Fareeha took one of Angela’s hands in her own and waited for her to calm down. Intertwining their fingers, making gentle circles with her thumb on Angela’s palm.

“I’m alright,” she said, but the exhaustion in her voice was obvious.

“You should take care of yourself too,” Fareeha slowly stood on the ground. Cold metal of the floor making her regret that decision when it came in contact with her bare feet.

“I’m going to be alright, Fareeha,” her name soft on her lips. The soldier looked at the tousled blonde locks, and the bags under Angela’s eyes. It was ironic how both of them were stubborn about it. Both first thinking of the other and not themselves. The distance between them was inexistent, Fareeha still holding her hand. When did it became comfortable like that. Fareeha couldn’t recall the last time they were this close. The moment right now was what counted. Angela didn’t seem fazed by the contact, but at this point she doubted she was fully conscious. Maybe this was all just a dream. Maybe she was unconscious somewhere on the battlefield, dreaming of impossible.

“Come to bed with me,” Fareeha said. Definitely a dream. 

“That’s awfully forward of you,” Angela said, but didn’t even think of backing away.

“That’s…not what I meant,” suddenly Fareeha felt something that she didn’t even thought about in a long while. She never questioned Angela being attractive, and she valued their friendship dearly. She hasn’t considered her feelings for the blonde since they last saw each other before the recall. The doctor was always caring and kind, and Fareeha always admired how Angela kept her ethical code to the highest standard. Not even starting on how bright and smart she was. Fareeha always aspired to be someone like Angela. Her life brought her on the path of a soldier, but she always admired Angela’s choice to become a healer. Angela saved lives. Angela saved her last night. She felt her face heat up. Now she was rambling to herself. She took a deep breath. “You want me to rest, I want, you to rest and I don’t believe you will sleep when I leave.”

“I have research,” Angela said weakly.

“Research can wait,” Fareeha responded and took Angela’s hands into hers. “You look like you didn’t sleep for days.”

The blonde sighed and gave up putting her head on Fareeha’s shoulder. The Egyptian held her, gently stroking her back. They stayed that way. Just forgetting about the world for a moment. They both were tired, Fareeha still felt her whole body being sore. Angela grumbled something into her chest.

“Angela?” she pulled her head slightly up with her hand. Blue eyes piercing into her as if looking for permission. They were inches away. Fareeha smiled.

“You have a habit of making me feel comfortable,” she said sighing and pulling slowly away. Fareeha felt a tug at her arm and they ended up next to Angela’s door before she could realize it. Too focused on their hands fitting so well together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's all I have. Need more?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting in my laptop for a long while, so why not post it. More?


End file.
